My Princess
by ZuzuHime
Summary: "Shoto...estoy segura de que si volviera a nacer, me enamoraría una vez más de ti. Estoy segura"


El príncipe Todoroki notaba entre sus labios el pequeño temblor proveniente de la delicada mano de su amada princesa, mas eso no le impidió besar una vez su dorso, con toda la delicadeza del mundo y es que Midoriya era tan frágil que en su mente siempre estaba el pensamiento de que podría romperse si la tocaba demasiado.

— T- Todoroki...alguien podría venir.. — interrumpió la avergonzada chica, estaba casi segura de que estaba roja cual tomate, reacción que solo el bicolor se daba el gusto de provocar en ella.

— No debes preocuparte por ello, Princesa — Una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios del mayor, poniéndose de pié, sin soltar la pequeña mano de su acompañante. — Este jardín...es solo nuestro desde niños Izuki.  
Ante aquella respuesta las mejillas de la peliverde se tornaron en un fuerte carmín, recordando momentos de su niñez con Todoroki en ese amplio jardín, "su lugar secreto"

Aquel jardín guardaba sus mas profundos recuerdos creados con su amor de la infancia, amigos desde la cuna real, fue inevitable el encuentro entre dos almas que nacieron hechas para estar juntas, proclamándose amor eterno.

Izuki tomaba con mas seguridad la mano de Todoroki mientras caminaban entre los girasoles, divisando el caballo blanco del Príncipe, el lugar era amplio, digno de el castillo real y llegar a caballo era la mejor opción.

Por un momento deseo no soltar aquella cálida mano pero la Princesa era algo inquieta, negándole la ayuda de quién sería su prometido a subir. Por otra parte Todoroki solo podía estar a la expectativa por que no se hiciera daño como la vez pasada.

Culpa suya por no estar cerca.

Todoroki sabía muy bien que a su princesa aún le daba verguenza ciertas acciones que tomaba, aunque verla tratando de subir le provocaba cierta ternura, el ver como lo intentaba una y otra vez sin éxito alguno, sin decir palabra alguna palmeo ligeramente su hombro para que esta volteara , una vez frente a ella la tomo con ambas manos de la cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno la subió al caballo, sentándola de costado como acostumbraba. Una vez hecho eso se monto el también, tomando las riendas del caballo.

— Hoy casi lo consigo...Shoto... — Un pequeño puchero por parte de la peliverde, quién apoyaba sutilmente su cabeza en el pecho de su príncipe y poco a poco abrazarlo con dulzura.

Su Princesa era adorable

Como no enamorarse, como detener los sentimientos que pronto inundaban su corazón.

Su mente y corazón solo gritaban un nombre: Izuki

La mente de Todoroki era un caos por las acciones de su princesa, tanto que en un pequeño deseo acarició le mejilla de esta y aprovechar la cercanía entre ambos para poder sentir una vez más esos labios que pedían a gritos por un beso suyo, abrazándola contra su cuerpo con su mano libre./p

 ** _— Shoto...Shoto..."Te amo"_**

Shoto despertó una vez más esa madrugada, con la respiración entrecortada y un sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, no entendía el porque de esos sueños, la mujer en sus sueños y esa aguda voz que de solo recordarla le hacía estremecer, por un momento paso por su cabeza que el haber cenado muy tarde le estaba provocando sueños extraños, pero las descartó al instante una vez más.

Ese sueño en el que el era..¿un príncipe?, los tenía desde que tenía memoria. Eran como su pan de cada día, cuando niño pensaba que era parte de su imaginación por distintos libros que su madre le contaba antes de dormir.

Por alguna razón siempre fueron los que estuvieran ambientadas a la era Medieval.

— Izuki...¿Quién es Izuki? — se rasco ligeramente la nuca y dando una vista rápida a su móvil no se extraño de la hora, exactamente las 4 am, como todas las noches.  
Una parte de el deseaba que esos sueños parasen pero la otra quedaba intrigado por aquella delicada mujer, quién en sus sueños lo observaba con tanto cariño...era hipnotizante.

 _Notas de la autora:_  
Tengo mucho tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza y con e nuevo ending de BNHA mmis fuerzas por hacerla se hicieron mas grandes que antes, este fic tendrá Izuku fem! x Shoto y por supuesto Izuku x Shoto, con algo de BakuIzu debo añadir (?)  
Espero disfruten de este fic

Gracias por leer


End file.
